


The war starts now, the chaos begins- wait wdym the trash pandas are fighting with sticks

by Silvalina



Series: Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Everyone is a raccoon but Tommy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literally wtf is angst like duuude, Sticks, War, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: WHAT HE TITLE SAYSits fun--------------this is dedicated to my wonderful discord server who came up with the idea of a stick raccoon warthank you alll for the nice comments and sticking around <3https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Minecraft & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tommy gets kidnapped, innit like that? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105604
Comments: 60
Kudos: 557





	The war starts now, the chaos begins- wait wdym the trash pandas are fighting with sticks

Tommy had been living in and out of the den for a couple of weeks when it happened. The blonde was just getting used to being around them all a little more, sleeping in his own house but also at the den at some nights. It was nice.

Although, when he woke up to someone carrying him over their shoulder, he would've said he was shocked.

Blonde hair fell beside Tommy's head, though that was the only thing he could see of the person holding him. As he tried to squirm, the person didn't stop, only walking a bit faster, not saying anything at all. After some time he gave up and just let himself be carried, looking around the woods he was in. 

After falling asleep a couple of times he was finally taken off the person's shoulder and slid down a ravine right into… a raccoon's nest.

"Are you serious? Another cave?"

When he looked up he was once again surrounded by raccoons, though these were coloured in more ashy tones, though he could see hybrid features like wings on them too.

The person that had him in their grip finally slid down after him, giving him a grin as they sat down next to the kid, propping his head on his hand.

Tommy just stared at him, a white mask covering the man's face down over his mouth, two teeth sticking out in the grin thr other had.

The blonde kid sighed, leaning back, looking around for any sign of escape.

After finding none he just settled on talking.

"Ok, what do you want."

The masked man gave him a chuckle.

"I want Techno to come out and fight me. He always told me he had no good reason to fight but… now he has!"

He just laughed and Tommy sat there, dumbfounded, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm leverage? That's so stupid. Why are all of you raccoons such airheads? But I guess I'll humor you."

The kid just looked at the other blonde as he laid down on the floor, poking at a random raccoon's tail as they trotted along.

"Might as well have some fun… so what do you have for food? I know you are all a very hospitable species, so can I at least get some food. I didn't even have breakfast."

The white masked man just sat there, this time being the surprised one.

Then he just shook his head, changing into his raccoon form, the mask wandering to the top of his head, fur a very stark white with a green hue.

"You're really funny but I'll humor you in turn. We have berries and fruit, I'll make George get you some while we prepare for war."

Wait… war?

  
  


\-----------------------

  
  


The next time he saw the white raccoon, he had something strapped to a belt on his side and the raccoon finally introduced himself as Dream. He wasn't even gonna question why all of these raccoons were named like that, at least their names were cool.

Tommy was left behind in the den with some shiny things and food, to entertain himself while the 'war' started right in front of the den.

This was so stupid. 

He decided he wouldn't just sit around like a rock and dug his nails into the soft dirt of the slope, slowly but surely climbing up, heels digging into the ground so he could finally pull himself up.

And what he saw was the top of ridiculousness, rounding up his whole day.

There were raccoons everywhere, no one was in their humane form, and they were all fighting with  _ sticks of all things. _

Left and right, raccoons were 'stabbed' and fell to the ground, playing dead while the others fought on, in the middle of it all Dream and Techno, delivering a very impressive duel.

Which was really silly considering they were also using sticks.

Tommy just sat down and watched them all, fighting and stabbing each other as if it was a real war. Though in the middle of it he started to laugh really loudly, falling on his back as he held his stomach, cheeks rosy from the lack of air.

The war stopped and everyone scurried to him, looking at the human like they've seen ghosts.

Phil decided to step up to him, head tilted in a soft question.

"Are you ok Tommy? Did they hurt you? If they did I will stab the-"

Seeing Phil swing around with a fucking stick made him lose it all the more, rolling to his side and gasping for air, everyone getting even more worried.

After a couple of more minutes he finally caught himself, sitting up and rubbing tears away from his cheeks.

"Fuckinh shit, why are you all- What- This is  _ war _ for you? I love it, please continue with whatever you're doing."

Tommy giggled as everyone looked at him but suddenly Dream jumped in front of him, growling slightly.

"That's our pack member now! I decided we're gonna keep him!"

He grinned smugly, a spark of anger lighting up in Techno's red eyes as he stepped forward.

"You can't do it just like that. I challenge you to a duel!"

If Tommy wasn't already amused he would be at least now. They were fighting over who gets to keep him? They want to have a cute raccoon stick duel over him? He would be up and angry that they didn't ask him if this whole situation wasn't so stupid.

"You know what, let's go you two. Whoever wins gets to keep me I guess."

It was said more as a joke but for the raccoons, it was a serious preposition.

With that Tommy ushered the two raccoons a bit away from the others, absolutely wanting to watch this go down.

Techno, ever the territorial, growled at Dream who growled back.

When the blonde put the two a few feet apart from each other and set down a few feet away as well, he shouted go.

It was weird, to say the least.

Techno stormed over to Dream, small hands on his stick, jumping up to attack him from above but was instantly blocked by the other's stick. This went on for some time, both of them losing and regaining the upper paw several times, ending with both of them on the ground, poking each other's sticks at their chests.

"It's a draw! Guess no one gets to have me!"

When Tommy stood up he was jumped on, both raccoons sitting on his stomach and looking down at him.

"Well, we have a draw so we get to share you, as are the rules."

The blonde just looked at them, hoping for any kind of joke but… there was none.

"Fuck."

Once again he found himself being led down the slope, this time with all the raccoons from both packs around him, cuddling while lying all over him.

Fundy and Tubbo were on his lap with another kit from Dreams pack, all wrapped up in his arms, holding him close.

Raccoons like shiny things, and Tommy was just too golden.

Especially when he whined and complained about them all not being able to just keep him. But they all knew he loved them just as they loved him, deep down.


End file.
